Determining time and position of vehicles during a race is important, particularly as they cross a finish line. Of particular difficulty is determining a finishing order of racing sailboats, for example. Existing methods include manual time keeping, which relies upon human eyes and stopwatches. However, such methods have various drawbacks that can result in errors when determining finishing order. In addition, environmental forces, such as wind, oceanic currents, and waves also contribute to difficulties in accurately determining finishing order of racing sailboats.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.